


Можешь смотреть (но лучше не касайся)

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон на какое-то время перестал приходить в "Дом у дороги".<br/>Перевод фика "You Can Look (But You Better Not Touch)", автор dreamlittleyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Можешь смотреть (но лучше не касайся)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can Look (But You Better Not Touch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185450) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> Бета: Альварес

\- — - — - — - — -

 

Джон уверен, в первый раз это была случайность. Он, устав после охоты, потягивал пиво в темном углу «Дома у дороги», наблюдая вполглаза, как Билл и Эллен смеются над чем-то вместе с постоянными клиентами. Харвеллы недавно отпраздновали годовщину, Джон точно не знал, какую по счету — их много уже было. Достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал себя старым и немного одиноким.

Джон уверен, что в первый раз это была случайность, потому что он не почувствовал ничего кроме смутного беспокойства, когда заметил, как Джо — симпатичная, полная жизни, почти взрослая Джо — выходит на улицу с парнем, который явно намного ее старше. Ее улыбка выражала уверенность, а глаза смеялись, но Джон все равно встал с места и пошел за ними. Может, она и не его дочь, но он чувствовал ответственность за нее.

Но не от чувства ответственности у него перехватило дыхание в темноте, не от чувства ответственности его ноги приросли к земле, когда он смотрел, как эти двое развлекаются, скрытые тенями. Что-то темное и властное разливалось по телу, будоража кровь, когда он слышал доносящиеся до него девичьи вздохи. Ночь была теплой, воздух спертым и душным, и Джон Винчестер не имел никакого права стоять здесь и продолжать смотреть. Жар быстро сменился стыдом, и Джон ушел раньше непосредственной развязки, живот неприятно сводило, когда он входил обратно в бар.

Похожая ситуация повторилась через несколько месяцев, в третий раз – еще через долбанных два дня. К двадцатому дню рождения Джо стало сложно и дальше объяснять все совпадениями, и понимание того, что происходит, выбило почву у него из-под ног.

Джон был удивлен, ошеломлен, пристыжен, и все, что ему оставалось, – это держаться от нее подальше.

Так он и поступил. Охотился с Дином, тайком следил за Сэмми. Младший сын этой весной выпускался, лучший в своей гребанной группе, и Джон не мог им не гордиться.

Одним субботним вечером он снова был в «Доме у дороги», прошло где-то шесть месяцев. Народа хватало, и он сел в дальнем углу, надеясь, что не привлекает особого внимания. Надежда прожила недолго, потому что когда он поднял глаза, Джо смотрела на него через весь бар. Она подошла, резко покачивая бедрами, и Джон отвел глаза, когда она встала у столика и поставила пиво рядом с его локтем.

— Добро пожаловать назад, солдат, — она криво улыбнулась, — уже и не знала, увижу ли тебя снова.

— Привет, кроха, — сказал он, потому что промолчать было бы грубо.

— Я вообще-то скучала, — продолжила Джо, помрачнев.

Он пытался не пялиться, но, скорее всего, не удержался, потому что на ее лице появилось вдруг совершенно другое выражение. Знающее, веселое и немного опасное.

Она наклонилась чуть ближе, слишком близко, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, и зашептала:

— Когда ты не смотришь, уже не то.

Джон порадовался, что не потянулся за пивом, потому что он точно выронил бы бутылку, когда вздрогнул от ее слов. Джо, легко и беззаботно рассмеявшись, повернулась к нему спиной и ушла, покачивая по дороге бедрами.

На этот раз, когда Джо выпорхнула через заднюю дверь в конце ее смены, она была одна. Она оглянулась на него через плечо, и их взгляды пересеклись. Ее глаза выражали приглашение – жаркое обещание всего — и она знающе ухмыльнулась.

И Джон, помоги ему Господь, встал и пошел за ней.

 

\- — - — - — - — -


End file.
